Son meilleur
by Leptitloir
Summary: Bien sûr qu'il l'aime. La question, c'est de savoir comment. [UA]


Hey !

Je viens faire mon post hebdomadaire avec le dernier Os que j'ai écris pendant le Nano, aussi le plus court. Ceux qui sont passés lire les OS de Syln (au passage, merci pour la correction !) "_On the phone_" et "_Trop d'heures de train_" reconnaitront sûrement la première phrase de ce texte, puisque c'est la consigne d'un défi qu'on s'est mutuellement donné, écrire un OS en partant de cette phrase (Pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient sur les ombres origines de cette consigne, devinez qui a reçu une énorme boite d'olives aux anchois de la part de sa grand mère ? Bien, maintenant devinez qui n'aime pas les olives ? Bravo, maintenant devinez qui est végétarien ? Voilà.)

C'est parti en Lisa tout seul, et j'ai un peu tout inventé sur le tas sans vraiment avoir d'idée de base. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira !

* * *

Son meilleur

"- Dis, tu veux une boite d'olives aux anchois ?

\- Pardon ? "

La déglutition est difficile et le stress fait les mains fébriles. Là, Lea se dit qu'il aurait pu trouver un millier d'autres manières de commencer cette conversation. Et un millier de meilleures manières, même. En prenant la peine de réfléchir avant de parler, par exemple, son naturel impulsif ne menant pas toujours aux meilleurs résultats. Mais non, comme un con, il invite son pote et passé dix minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pour mieux les détourner, il lui sort ça.

Il y a sûrement des mots plus adaptés, dans ce genre de situation. Des mots fins, des mots qui sonnent bien. Des mots qui ont un sens, au moins. Mais lui, en bon crétin, il lui demande s'il veut cette foutue boite d'olives aux anchois que sa grand**-**mère lui a refilé la semaine dernière à coup de "Mais si mon chéri prend là. Et tiens, embarque aussi le pâté de sanglier, tant que tu y es !". Il s'est retrouvé la conserve entre les mains, lui qui déteste les olives. Et le poisson.

"- Sérieusement ?"

Tellement de sens dans ce simple mot. Le choc, l'incrédulité, la déception. Surtout la déception.

La voix d'Isa lui fait mal. Et dieu qu'il aime l'entendre, pourtant, cet étrange timbre vibrant que le temps fait chaque jour un peu plus grave. Ces mots assemblés qui lui sont adressé, spécialement destiné. Il aime l'attention sous jacente que ces paroles lui apportent. Il aime voir ce regard indescriptible qui se penche sur lui, presque qui lui appartient. Il aime le semblant d'admiration qui brille parfois, s'échappe aussitôt pour laisser la place à quelques bonnes plaisanteries taquines. Il aime quand Isa est là, tout près, et qu'ils sont deux parce qu'ils n'existent pas l'un sans l'autre.

Il aime, tout simplement.

Enfin il croit. Ce n'est pas si simple. Comment peut-on savoir, quand on aime autant quelqu'un, si on en est tombé amoureux ? Il a beau chercher, ça n'est écrit nul part. Pas de mode d'emploi, ni de petit bouton "aide" dans un coin de la page pour debugger le logiciel. Rien. Le doute est figé en plein milieu de l'écran et les questions ne trouvent pas réponse.

"- Bah j'en ai une et j'aime pas ça."

Il s'enfonce sûrement, là. Mais réfléchir, aussi, ça prend souvent plus de temps que de parler. Et quand il angoisse, c'est pire. Il faut que les mots sortent. La langue claque plus vite que le cerveau ne tourne.

"- Mais je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux pas hein. C'est pas un problème."

Et ça sort, ça sort, plus il s'enfonce et plus ça sort.

"- Ienzo aime bien ça j'crois. Il mange toujours celles de la pizza de Dilan."

Il se débat dans des sables mouvants.

"- 'Fin je sais pas s'il aime les anchois avec, mais- Oh."

Isa est végétarien. Il vient de se rappeler.

"- Oublie."

L'autre garçon le regard. Soupire. Se détourne. Il s'éloigne et va s'asseoir sur le lit. Le poids de son corps fait plisser les draps. Un trait de soleil tout chaud tend vers sa personne. Parce que tout revient vers lui, inlassablement. Surtout les pensées du rouquin. Oui, Lea et Isa, c'est un peu le système solaire tout en bordel. On pourrait croire, à voir le taciturne, que c'est la lune qui tourne autour du soleil. Mais non, même pas. Parce que la lune elle suit, mais c'est le soleil qui lui court après à travers toute la galaxie. Il prend bien soin de briller fort pour qu'elle se souvienne de lui.

Et il est désolé. Et il se sent con.

"- Je voulais pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Te dire ça. "

Si Isa a relevé les yeux, il les abaisse dans un élan de déception. Sûrement qu'il espérait une autre réponse.

"- Je savais pas quoi dire.

\- Dans ce cas, mieux vaut ne pas parler."

"Pour éviter d'enfoncer le clou" il pense, parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de le dire pour que Lea l'entende et il le sait. C'est comme ça entre eux, ils comprennent tout, toujours. En un claquement de doigts. Les meilleurs amis du monde, à n'en pas douter.

Mais ça, ça marchait seulement quand ils étaient sûrs d'être seulement des amis.

C'était avant Ven.

"- On reste potes, hein ?"

Il veut se rassurer. Ignorer cette fêlure qu'il sent brusquement entre eux, comme un poids trop lourd qui fend soudain la terre.

"- Oui."

Mais cette réponse, ça sonne juste comme une "oui" bien poli qu'on donne pour la forme. Parce qu'on a rien d'autre sous la main. Ce que le rouquin prend pour un malaise, c'est un sentiment bien plus profond qui le saisit du fond des tripes. Un mélange de vide et de peur. Un "plus jamais" qui plane comme un vautour.

"- T'es mon meilleur pote."

Il regarde par la fenêtre, là où le ciel sent l'été et l'infini.

"- Je sais."

Plus bas, les toits de maison se dressent les uns derrière les autres, comme une armée de tuiles qui menacent le ciel.

"- Et je ..."

Là où les rues désertes font se figer le temps, comme dans une immortel tableau.

"- Tu ?"

Il ne sait même plus pourquoi il a fait ça.

"- Je sais plus."

"Je sais plus où j'en suis. Où on en est. Qu'est-ce qu'on est, même." Alors le soleil s'est détaché du ciel pour suivre un peu le vent. Et il est vraiment sympa, Ventus, puis c'est un garçon à part. Une tornade de vie, infatigable, bourré d'idées et d'énergie, toujours à droite à gauche à s'occuper de tel projet. Très doué en escrime, aussi, Lea l'a vu à une de ses compètes. Oui vraiment, être avec lui, c'est cool. Ils rient. Ils s'entendent bien. Pas de questions ni de nuits interminables à sentir le corps endormi de l'autre tout près du sien, avec cette envie de le serrer brusquement pour ne jamais le lâcher. Des limites nettes, identifiables.

C'est plus simple. Et faut dire que Lea, il est pas très prise de tête.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais plus ?

\- Ça aussi, je sais plus."

Cette conversation n'a aucun sens. Sa relation avec Ven non plus. Pourquoi il a demandé à sortir avec, au final ? Parce que c'était plus facile ? Mais quelle idée de merde. Il s'y est foutu jusqu'au cou. Le blondin il n'a rien demandé à personne, et il n'imagine pas le débat intérieur de son petit ami chaque fois que ses yeux chatoyants se posent sur son meilleur ... Son meilleur quoi, au juste ? Son meilleur ami ? Il ne sait plus, ça non plus, mais c'est son meilleur. Meilleur tout court. Il n'y a rien sur terre qui soit meilleur qu'Isa pour lui. Et ce sont juste des amourettes débiles d'ados paumés, au fond, mais parce que c'est lui, parce que c'est Isa, ça le chamboule complètement.

Il l'aime. Peut-être.

Et le lunaire, quand il voit la tornade pointer le bout de son nez, il s'éclipse dans les couloirs du lycée. Il s'en va avec ce quelque chose dans les yeux.

Lea triture son foulard, une grimace contrariée sur le visage.

La main qu'il aurait dû saisir, ça n'était peut-être pas celle de Ven.

Il sent qu'il a brisé quelque chose et ça lui fait peur. Parce que sans Isa, la vie, c'est quoi ? Rien. Ami ou pas ami, peu importe. Mais y a _ça_ entre eux, maintenant. Ce truc qui gène depuis qu'il pose sa bouche sur celle de Ventus. Et ça grossit lentement, sûrement, et ça va les étouffer. Des conneries de gamin, et pourtant le garçon soleil sent que c'est irréversible. Il a tout cassé en voulant préserver.

Et là, dans le ventre de Lea, c'est bien de la peur qui s'installe chaque fois qu'il entend le ton distant de son autre moitié.

"- Mais du coup, tu les veux vraiment pas les olives ?"

* * *

Voilà. J'ai grave envie de Lisa et d'Akusai. C'est la faute de KH3. Et de tous les autres KH.

Sur ceux, je m'en vais finir de retravailler les machins un peu plus conséquents qui sont sortis du Nano. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai fini de relire tout ça avant le prochain.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
